Star Filled Nights
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: "When life knocks you down, just roll over and look at the stars." Unknown. Theses where the nights he loved, the nights he craved for. Just laying in silence, in his lover's arms. Kames.


**Hia guys! So I'm back with a whole new One-Shot. I felt the need to write a fluffly Kames story. Well this is kinda fluffly? Idk, guess you gotta check it out. Welp, Enjoy, as always. : )**

* * *

**Star Filled Nights**

These where the nights he loved, the nights he craved for. The nights where he could lay in complete silence , away from all the crazy shit that goes on in his life. Especially everything that took place today, James was glad he could get out.

*Flashback*

_When James laid down in his bed the night before, he already knew the next day would be the worst day of his life._

_It started when he was awaken by the sound of his mother's shouts. James shot out of bed, just sitting as he heard his parents argue. This was nothing new to the pretty boy. His parents would argue every other day, if not every single day. Sighing, James pulled his phone from under his pillow, seeing it was five thirty in the morning. He didn't have to be at school for another two and a half hours. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, James got out of bed and decided to start his day early._

_James' day continued to get worst as he entered his school building, or how James likes to call it, a hell hole. The brunette absolutely hated this place, but what teen didn't? Every day he would get picked on, called names, and anything else his classmates could think of. If it wasn't for his best friends, James would've dropped out by now._

_Thinking today would be his lucky day where his bullies would leave him alone, James made his way through the hallway, towards his locker when he was suddenly knocked to the ground, glasses falling off his face. He was reaching for them when a foot stepped down, crushing his glasses into pieces. James had a sudden urge to just cry._

"_Oops, where those your glasses? I didn't see them there." The taunting voice of Jett Stetson filled James' ears as his followers roared with laughter. James hurriedly picked himself up, gathering his things trying to make a run for it._

"_Where do you think you're going, fag." The word hit James hard, stinging his heart like a bee. He recognized the voice, it was one of Jett's many followers. Dak was it? _

_Just as Jett and his gang were about to hurt James, three figures appeared behind them._

"_Leave him alone, Stetson." A voice gritted out through clench teeth. Jett froze in his tracks, eyes widening as he recognized the owner of the voice. He quickly spun around, coming face to face with the famously Kendall Knight, his two best friends Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell right behind him._

"_Knight! I-I." Kendall cut the other male off._

"_Didn't I tell you about fucking with James? Touch him one more time and ill beat the living shit out of you, got it?" Jett, eyes still wide, nodded his head frequently. One does not simply mess with Kendall Knight, you just don't do it. "Good, see you at practice Stetson. Now get the hell out of my sight." _

_Jett and his gang wasted no time leaving the scene, he didn't want to test Kendall. As soon as they were out of sight, the blonde's facial expression softened, turning his full attention on James._

"_Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, eyes wondering all over James to see if they left any marks on the pretty boy._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." James said softly, eyes not being able to meet Kendall's gaze. Kendall gave a soft smile at how cute the boy younger brunette was being. Walking up to James, Kendall planted a quick kiss to his plump lips, and oh yeah, did I mention the two are dating? _

"_Come on, let's get to class." Kendall takes James' soft hand in his, leading the way to their first hour class._

_The rest of the day goes by in a bliss. Jett and his gang leaving James alone, thanks to Kendall. James had to stay after school to catch up in math since he was nearly failing. He finished his math tutoring early and decided to go to his boyfriend's hockey practice, the blonde agreeing to give the younger boy a ride home, seeing as they only live two blocks away from each other. _

_The blonde's practice didn't end until 6:30. They never stay that long, but seeing as Kendall and Jett getting into a fight every five minutes, the coach made them stay an extra 30 minutes until they straightened up. This meaning James didn't get home until 7:30. _

_Kendall pulled into James' drive way, shutting his car off. The older boy leaned back in his seat, letting out a soft sigh. The whole drive home James quiet and the blonde knew something was up. The pretty boy muttered a quick 'thank you' before climbing out of the car, only to be pulled back in by Kendall._

"_Hey, you okay?" The older boy questions, face filled with concern._

_James nodded his head, "'M fine." He whispered, eyes glued to his lap. Kendall gently grabbed the boy's chin, lifting his head so their eyes locked._

"_You sure?" Again, James nods his head. He leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips when he say that he didn't believe him._

"_I'm fine, really." He said when they broke apart. Sighing, Kendall left it there, not wanting to upset James even more. _

"_Okay, text me later?" James nodded his head, re opening that car door, only this time not being stopped. "I love you."_

"_Love you too." James shut the door, making his way up his house._

_Kendall pulled out of the drive way when James entered his house, only the younger boy wished he didn't. The downstairs part of his house was in a complete mess. The couch was flipped over, shattered glass, broken picture frames and not to mention two fairly large suite cases sitting at the end of the stair case. James set his backpack down by the door, slowly creeping in the house._

"_Where the hell have you been?" The sound of his mother's angry voice nearly made James jump out of his skin. _

"_I-I'm sorry. I had to stay after for math, Kendall gave me a ride home." He explained, voice nervous and scared as he mother made her way down the stairs. She gave a soft smile at the sound of Kendall giving James a ride home. She was happy her son found someone who truly loves him._

"_Ok sweetie. I'm so happy you and Kendall are doing well. You deserve someone like him, not someone like your father!" She shouted that last part up the stairs. The next thing James knew his dad came flying down the stairs, anger visible in his face. _

"_You know what! I'm happy I'm divorcing you! You're just a complaining bitch!" _

_Hold up, divorce? If James heard correctly, he could've sworn he heard his father say they're getting a divorce. James swears he feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. He doesn't even register the fact his parents are screaming at the top of their lungs at one another. How could his world come crashing down so quickly? Everything in the room began to spin. It was all too much for the hazel eyed beauty. The next thing he knew he was running down the street. James had no idea where he was running to all he knew is that he needed to get away._

_The next think James knows is that he's standing on the Knights front porch, banging on the door hoping, praying that Kendall would open the door. Sure enough, the blonde did, his annoyed expression changing as seeing his boyfriend's appearance. Before Kendall could get any words out, James flings himself into the boys arms, sobbing his poor heart out into his boyfriends shoulder. _

*End of Flashback*

That leads to where they are now. After calming his boyfriend down somewhat, Kendall grabbed his car keys, knowing exactly what James needed. The place was half an hour away from where they live. It's where Kendall took James for their first date. It's a small little hill outside of Sherlock, and the view was breath taking. The stars shined so beautifully, it was a peaceful place and that's why James loved it here so much. It clears his head and makes him feel so much better.

"I'm such a screw up." James said he was currently resting his head on Kendall's chest; said blonde was lying on his back.

"Don't say that." Kendall whispered, stroking James' silky hair.

"It's true!" James shot up from his position, "My life is fucked up. Everything is my fault." He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. Kendall sighed, sitting up he grabbed James' face, gently, so they were locking eyes.

"James, don't ever say that." You can't blame your parents' divorce on you! Its not your fault. Baby, this may seem bad now but it will get batter. Everything happens for a reason, something good is going to come out of this, I promise you that. You just have to keep your head held high and you'll make it through this. And I promise I will be right by your side if you feel like you're going to fall. Please don't ever say that about yourself again. I love you way too much to let you bring yourself down. I love you baby." Kendall's words hit James heart hard, in a good way of course. The brunette had never loved anybody more than he loved the older boy in front of him.

"I love you so much Kendall." James leaned forward, attacking Kendall's lips with his, knocking the blonde back down. The older boy's hands snaked their around James' waist, his tongue slipping past the brunettes parted lips, their tongues doing a familiar dance. They part for a few seconds, small smiles on both faces, before reconnecting their lips once more.

And yeah, these where the nights that makes James' heart swell with complete happiness, just being in his lover's arms.

* * *

**I really loved this ending. So, I finally got the motivation to write a new chapter for _Not For The Body._ Aaanndddd, Ill also be posting, maybe two more different stories, and ill try to update to _I-Pod Challenge._ I finally got a new computer so you'll be seeing at lot of new updates from me. Review? Kay, bye bye!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. I had to re-edit because of my many misspelling words mistakes. That made no sense...**


End file.
